Is This a Shoujo Manga?
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: Rin meets Len and falls in love. This is about their encounters which makes her fall deeper and deeper into this childish love. It's actually based off of my own life, but I'm forever alone so this would never happen for me. RinLen. One-shot special. Please R&R. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back again with another one-shot (probably). Yes, I am somewhat procrastinating in EVERYTHING. I haven't finished my summer reading yet and I have 2 weeks left… I'm also somewhat putting of The Ending of "Kanashimi…" Anyway, this story is based off of my own life and the guy that I happen to like right now. We're not dating or anything though, but maybe…? Onto the story now!**

RIN

Oh my goodness! I'm so nervous I can't stop biting my nails! Curse this goddamn habit of mine! I was sitting in the front seat of my dad's car, trying not to stop breathing. Today was the day that I was going to visit my (hopefully) future high school! Just last week had I received a letter from Oshiete Academy saying that I had been accepted into their high school for the coming year! I worked my butt off studying for the entrance exam to this private school and I'm glad it paid off, but I'm going crazy just being in the parking lot! My brother, Rinto, was a year older than me and already went to school here, so I thought that I'd try out to attend this school next year as well. "Relax, Rin, everything will be okay. They aren't going to judge you this time. They've already accepted you, so now it's their turn to make you choose this school." Thank god for that! Putting that aside, I'm also really shy. I take drama lessons on Saturdays and I've been getting better at doing things like this, but I'm still not very good at making friends. "Okay, Rin. It's time."

My father and I walked to the main office together and a staff member led me to the conference room, which held a large, round table with other students my age surrounding them in a spinning chairs. "Does anyone see 'Rin' on the folder next to them?" The staff member asked.

"Oh, Rin's right next to me!" Called a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like me. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail in the back of his head and his features made him look cute and feminine.

I walked over to him and sat down in the chair that I was indicated to. We did a group riddle while we waited for everyone else, but nothing really important happened until our hosts arrived. They told us that we'd all be in groups of 3 or 4 and that we'd take each class with each other. I was in a group with the blonde boy and another who looked really pretty and had, oddly, pink hair. I found out that the boy's name was Len and the girl's was Luka. From there, we walked to the Algebra II class together. My host's name was Neru Akita, but we only had my last class together.

All throughout the day, I tried my best to suppress smiles when the students did something funny or cringey because I thought that it wasn't my place to. However, I saw Len laughing to his heart's content and I decided that maybe it would be okay to do what I wanted.

During the fourth period, we arrived in the middle center to do a group activity. In our groups, we had to build the tallest tower we could out of the materials we had. I groaned. I'm not very good in teams nor am I good at creative things like this. Turns out, Luka and Len aren't either. After we finished our tower, we found out that it was only half the height of the other towers and we only had 5 minutes left to fix it. We didn't get to finish it, but we did get an honorable mention that we looked like we had the most fun. It was true - we were all laughing and joking around even as we tried to build the tower. They let us try again for another 20 minutes and even name it! Len took up the privilege of naming it and named it "The Greatest, Awesomest, Best Tower." Or something to that effect. I can't exactly remember. (A/N It's true. I can barely remember. I can only remember what happened next.) What I do remember is that he completely forgot to capitalize the first letter in each important word! "You have to capitalize the letters in the important words, Len!" I told him and rewrote the entire title correctly.

"Does it matter?" He asked me, laughing.

"Of course it does! This is a private school!" I replied matter-of-factly. He continued laughing at me and we finished our tower. In the end, we only made it higher by 5 inches and still ended in last place, but we had a really fun time.

Why am I so nervous? Again!? It's only been a day since I had my visit to Oshiete Academy and I'm biting into my nail beds like it's the only thing I eat! Today I had to attend an Ice Cream Social (A/N Yes, I went to an ICE CREAM SOCIAL, awesome right?) and only one out of my two friends who got accepted here were coming here. Her name was Gumi, but she and I weren't as close as me and my other friend, Miku. Gumi was also more of a sports person and kind of like a tomboy, plus she had more friends coming here next year that she was closer to and her parents were kind of… rude. They almost refused to acknowledge my family's existence and barely talked to us. I tried to stick close to her, but we ended up drifting apart. We were then called into the hall for the parents to watch a speech and for the students to be gathered in one place and leave shortly after. As I sat down in the second row, I saw Len in front of me, but he was talking to someone with bright teal hair, like Miku's. I didn't think he saw me at all or that he even remembered me from yesterday, but he actually stopped talking to the teal-haired boy and turned around to wave at me. I blushed, smiling and waved back until we had to turn our attention elsewhere.

After a few words from a teacher, all of the students were led out into the courtyard near the snack bar and underneath the stairs to the second floor of a building. A pair of alumni stood on the stairs looking down at us and told us to split into 2 groups. One group, a smaller one, was comprised of one of Gumi's friends and other people whose birthdays were before June started. The rest of us, people who were born somewhere between June and December. Being born on December 27th, I was in the second group. When I was split up, I was sandwiched in between Gumi and her friends and Len and his friends. They then ordered us to split into another 2 groups, but in circles. The inward circle faced outwards and the outward circle faced inward. I was on the outward circle while Len was in the inner circle only one person the left of me. The alumni told us to talk about some things with the people we were facing then the inner circle would turn to the left once and talk to the person in front of them and so on. With my luck, I was facing Len on the second time, but I felt my cheeks heat up. We were instructed to introduce ourselves, even if we did know each other, and then talk about the most exciting trip we've been on. I talked about a large vacation to the United States with my family and he told me all about his school trip to Hawaii in order to study volcanoes. By the end of it, we were pretty well acquainted, even if it was still a little awkward in between us.

The next day, I had come to a realization that I had a crush on Len. How and why, you ask? It's because I fall in love too goddamn easily! I don't know why, even if I'm not the type to believe in that "love at first sight" shit that all of those fangirls talk about. This story may sound like it's from a shoujo manga, but I'm not the crazy, supportive friend who believes in that. In this case, that would be Miku! Anyway, I know why I fell in love. Recently, I've been the outsider out of everyone in our class. I just recently got pulled into anime and when I get pulled into something, I get dragged in for the longest time. Either way, no one else in my class watched anime and I talked about it all the time. I was sure that they hated me for rambling on about things like this, so I really only talked to Miku, who was a great friend to me because she kind of understood what I was going through. In fact, I didn't think anyone really paid me any attention and that's why I fell in love. I spent half a day with someone of the opposite gender and barely talked to him at all, yet I see him the next day while he's talking to one of his friends and he stops talking to him in order to say hi to me. Would you call that fate?

School was finally over! I don't get to see these fucking mean and annoying people ever again! Miku and I were going to meet up a lot during summer school and all, but no one else besides her and Gumi! The relief from the pain I felt has finally been lifted and I feel so much better! One guy actually liked me for some odd reason after we moved seats, his name was Oliver, but he also liked Miku and even if he was a nice guy, he's basically your typical popular guy. I was so excited to start summer school at Oshiete! Miku and I had the same class during our second period, so I really looked forward to taking it with her, especially because it was a speech class!

It's been 2 weeks since this session of summer school started and I had already befriended everyone in my class. As Miku and I headed into our classroom, our friend appeared in front of us, Lily, and asked us if we wanted to go get popcorn at the snack bar, just downstairs. We agreed and grabbed our wallets out of our backpacks. We walked down the stairs toward the snack bar, which was crowded with students. As I stood in line looking at what I wanted to order, I saw someone appear in the corner of my eye. I only saw his face for a second, but I immediately knew that it was Len. I told Miku and she replied, "Go talk to him or else I will for you." I should've expected this. Miku looked at me solemnly and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could in my sandals. I've never been fast or graceful, so I ended up running up the stairs like I was spazzing. I ran into our classroom and immediately sat down in the sofa and balled up. I rocked back and forth praying that everything was okay. Before I left, I saw Miku talking to him and his friends and I hoped that she didn't just ruin my high school life before it even started.

When Miku and Lily finally returned, I asked her what happened. "Relax, Rin. I just told him that my friend knew him and left. It was kind of awkward though because I accidentally nudged his sleeve super hard instead of just tapping him!" She recounted and laughed. "You don't have to look so shaken!"

I took a seat in my desk beside her, still trembling from what had happened earlier. "Okay, if you say so, but I didn't know that other guy that he was with."

"Oh, I know him! That was Mikuo Hatsune. For some reason, he looks exactly like me, but we're in the same class during first period."

I nodded in response and saw Lily pass by us. "Lily!" I shouted at her and she turned her head toward me as she was right in front of my desk. She was trying to get to her desk, which was to my right (Miku is on my left). "I'm sorry! But I swear I left for a reason!"

She smiled and laughed at me. "Don't worry about it, Rin, Miku told me everything." I sighed. It was okay if she knew about my crush because we were good friends, even if she was two years older than me. "So," she said settling down beside me. "Is he nice?" I nodded and put my head down, once again stressed from the reminder that I was nearly embarrassed in front of Len!

MIKU

Oh my gosh! So that's how Len looks! I just can't help but laugh internally! Rin really is in deep waters, she's so in love! But then again, a maiden in love is always so cute! Maybe I can talk to Mikuo to see if he knows anything about Len to help with Rin's case! I, personally, do not ship them together, but I don't exactly know him yet either. There's this boy in our class, Rei Kagene, and he and Rin would look so cute together! They clicked immediately and I swear they're going to get married soon! I think I explode everytime they talk! It's just so coincidental that I think it's star-crossed! Rin and Rei both love anime, they're initials are the same, they used the exact same template for one of our presentations, and they chose to be partners together for a project where we had to choose people of the opposite gender! Anyway, I decided to talk to Mikuo today to see if he knew anything about Len.

"Hey, Miku!" He called to me from behind before I even realized he was there. "What was the deal with yesterday? You made it sound like your friend's a stalker or something? Wait! Are you friends with… a yandere!?" He joked with me.

"No way, Mikuo! Yanderes are freakin' scary, there's no way I'd be friends with one! I don't need someone murmuring "Yukki, Yukki, Yukki" every time I hang out with them!"

"Well, what was that anyway?"

"Oh, it was just one of my friends. She likes him from before and got too nervous to speak to him. She was the one running up the stairs like a maniac after I started talking yesterday."

Mikuo laughed. "Hey, what's her name? Len's got a crush on someone named… What was it again? Ren? Rui? Lin? Oh, that's right! It was Rin!"

My eyes widened and I smiled, jumping up and down. "THIS CALLS FOR A LEEK FEAST!" I yelled out, probably too loud. Mikuo stared at me with distaste and pretended like he didn't know me until everyone stopped looking at me with crazy eyes. "Rin's the best friend I was talking about! Blonde hair and blue eyes, right? Basically the girl version of Len? She likes him!"

Mikuo did exactly what I did and said, "Oh my gosh! Do you know what this means? We have to set them up! I think I can get Len to confess to her!"

"That would be great!" I squealed. "Rin's not the kind of person to turn someone down if they request her presence. Even if she does, I'll be there to make her go, okay? How about before 2nd period tomorrow? Does that sound good? Make sure Len comes to snack bar again and waits for us by the snack bar."

"Got it. Operation Matchmaker has started!" He told me.

I cringed and face-palmed. "What did you just call it?" To top it all it off, I just laughed straight in his face and sat down at my desk.

RIN

I've finally managed to calm down from yesterday. I'm really good at acting and I acted like it never happened until I was calm enough to comfortably say that it did. I went about my business just as usual and picked up Miku on our way to the classrooms. After we dropped off our backpacks, we both decided to get a snack and walked downstairs. Miku seemed like she was about to burst. It was like she was almost too excited. She's never like this and nothing special was happening today in Speech… Oh. I knew what she was doing. I saw Len staring at me and blushing as he waved toward me from the bottom of the stairs. I waved back, not able to pretend like I didn't see him. Before I could walk away, Miku pushed on my back and led me down the stairs as Len turned toward me.

"Hey, Rin. It's been a while, hasn't it? Umm… Anyway, could I talk to you in private?" He asked me, clearly nervous. His hands were fidgeting and he held his body close together. In speech class, we were taught that if someone closed up their body, they were nervous.

"Eh, sure." I nodded. If someone wanted to talk to me, I couldn't turn down. He led me to a secluded area behind the building and I watched as Miku grew smaller and Mikuo appeared next to her. I internally sighed, knowing that they were doing something with me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked fidgeting and avoided his gaze.

"U-u-ummm… U-uhhh. I-I j-just wanted to t-tell you that…" He paused in the middle of the sentence. This piqued my interest and I forgot about my nervousness, signalling for him to go on. "I-I-I I like you!" He blushed and scrunched his face together, looking at the ground.

What? How could that have possibly happened? There's no way in the world someone like him could like me, yet here I was. I was surprised, nonetheless, I started to cry a little. He seemed caring and looked up, alert but unaware of what to do. I laughed and said, "I like you too."

Len beamed and I grinned right back at him through my teary eyes.

 **Thank you for reading! By the time anyone sees this, there will probably already be a second chapter (a special actually) up and ready for you to read! Anyway, as I said this was based off of me and my life except that my friend never talked with the guy who was portrayed with Mikuo and got him to confess to me. I'm actually sure that he doesn't like me and I will be forever alone. As for the guy that my friend ships me with, I also like him, but we're too similar to ever date. I'll probably make another story that's a bit different where all of these events happen except for the confession and stuff while Len and Rei switch parts. Len will be the guy Miku ships me with and Rei will be the guy that I childishly like. What's ironic is that everyone ships my friend with the guy who Rei is based off of in this, instead of me! This was kind of like a thing to fulfill my fantasies, but I hope you enjoyed! I'll share a fact with you too: My ship name with the boy who Len is based off of is actually called "Mate" so I used to joke around with my friends saying that we were soulMATEs. Get it?**


	2. SPECIAL! Please read the author's note!

It's been about 3 weeks ever since Len and I started dating. In fact, I even met up with a few of my friends at an arcade to tell them what happened. Miku was thrilled and actually did have a leek feast with Mikuo. Crazy, huh? I wish I knew how this world worked. That way, I could understand everything, but I can't. That's why I'm a human, I guess. You've probably heard the opening to Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). "It is our pain that makes us all human after all."

Anyway, I decided to spend today at Len's house and we were playing a game called "Project Diva" before Len had to go use the bathroom. School had started for most of my friends, but we had 2 weeks left because private schools start later than public. Miku was in Korea so I couldn't hang out with her. It was today that one of my best friends from my middle school, Lenka, texted me after her classes ended. However, she was texting me in a group chat with 2 boys who I hated, Gakupo and Kaito. They were really annoying and didn't even care about my well-being.

Lenka: Hey, guys.

Rin: Hey, did you just get out of school? It's only 1:50.

Kaito: Did you honestly think that we'd text you during our classes.

Rin: Yeah, my brother does it all the time. He even plays on his school iPad during class.

Lenka: Rin, are you still into anime?

Rin: Yeah, of course. Here's a picture from one of the latest animes we watched.

Lenka: We?

Rin: Yeah, me and Len.

Gakupo: Anime is gay.

Kaito: Yeah, anime sucks and it's for losers, including you.

Rin: Would you count me as a loser when I got to spend the entire day resting while you had classes to take? I'm still smarter than you.

Gakupo: No, you aren't. I'm way smarter than you are.

Rin: Really, then? Your own dad called you annoying. Twice. In front of me. Oh, and who's the one who actually got accepted into Oshiete Academy?

Gakupo: The only reason I'm not going there is because we didn't have enough money!

Kaito: Yeah, fuck off, Rin!

Kaito: You're such a fucking asshole who can't even do good math. You don't deserve to go to the school that you go to.

Lenka: Just ignore him, Rin.

Gakupo: You're just a piece of shit that nobody likes. Hell, even Lenka talks bad about you behind your back. She says she's your friend, but she really isn't.

Lenka: Don't believe them, Rin. They're just a bunch of liars who want to make you feel bad. Just leave this conversation already! Don't believe them at all!

I tried my best to stay positive. Laughing sadly, I sent out this next text.

Rin: I'll believe whoever can guess my favorite song.

I face-palmed. Why?

Kaito: Why would we want to make you believe us you dirty piece of fucking shit. You're lower than us, so you should know your place.

That was the last straw. My vision grew blurry as I hurried to block Gakupo and Kaito's numbers. "Len…" I murmured softy.

As if it was magic, he walked into my sight and saw me balled up on the floor crying and hurried to my side. "Rin! Rin! Are you okay? What happened?"

I shoved my phone up in the air and showed him the texts. His face grew from worried to angry. I could almost see the veins popping out of his head and steam blowing in his ears. Goddamn shoujo mangas! Why did they have to depict this as well? "It'll be okay, Rin." He told me rubbing circles into my back and hugging me. "I still love you, okay? There are always going to be people like that, but they just want to force their insecurities on you too, okay? You have me and Miku and we all care about you very much."

I calmed my breathing and my sight cleared a bit. "Thanks, Len." I whispered audibly and faced him. His shirt was drenched with my tears, but I couldn't help but smile. His face froze and he stared at me for a while. Slowly, his face inched towards mine and he pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a second but quickly recovered and kissed back with as much passion as he did. In a way, it was also gentle and loving. I could feel his tongue flick against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and our tongues danced. Hmmm… he tasted exactly like bananas, my second favorite fruit. After oranges, of course. The sweetness of his taste made me want more and more. I think this is my new favorite flavor. Finally, we pulled away from each other grasping for breath. That was, until we did it again. Maybe I do like shoujo mangas.

 **Just like the last chapter, this was actually based off of my life. 2 of my old classmates, the boys who are portrayed as Kaito and Gakupo, textedme after school started, just this last week actually, and told me all of this stuff. This is around what they said, not really exact. I deleted the old messages, so they aren't here anymore. At the time, I was home alone so I couldn't talk to anybody about it, nor did I want to. To get through it, I listened to "Rolling Girl," "World Domination How-To," "Lost One's Weeping," "Feathers Across the Seasons," and "Idola Circus" for about an hour until I finally got over it. I decided that it was okay and I searched about how I could get over it. I learned that my classmates were actually lacking self-confidence and decided to bully me to help it. I actually laughed at the idea. I just want to tell you readers out there that if you're ever bullied or if anyone you know is bullied, then you should definitely tell an adult. I didn't when it happened, so I want everyone else to learn from my mistakes. Even if you choose not to, I recommend that you listen to these songs, especially "World Domination How-To." This song is sung by the Kagamines and talks about how they themselves were bullied by their peers, but decided that even if they do become evil one day that they have to become kind people and treat people nicely because they don't want to make other people feel that same way. Personally, I listened to "Idola Circus" because it makes me feel empowered in a way that makes me think that it's okay. If you don't listen to these songs, then please remember that you are loved by everyone around you and that it would make them very, very depressed if they saw you like that. Remember all of your morals and don't force it on other people, either. To all of you wonderful people out there, I love you! I might not know you, if you took the time to read all of this, I deeply appreciate everything that you're doing and I definitely don't want to hear that you're sad or that you want to die. I want you to live your life and forget about those haters, but be a good person! I wish all of you the best, and I wouldn't have my life any other way. I definitely don't want to die, and you shouldn't either! Please? Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this story and took my advice! I wish all of you the best! Love, ReadingWriting808.**


End file.
